outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Langermann/Dialogues
I'm awake. *I had to get that hospital footage organized. *What? *Oh. No. I mean... *I was dreaming about Jessica Gray. From when we were kids. *Yeah. *It does look pretty empty. *Sure. *Audio's gonne be crap. We'll have to... *We're good. *Hey, Lynn. I don't think you should say 'murdered'. We don't know that. *S'what the police report says. *Okay, we're good. *Jesus Christ. *I've got you! *Don't let go. Lynn! *Fuck. *Lynn? *Lynn! *Oh, shit. *Jesus... is... *No there's no bodies. She's not in here. *LYNN! LYNN! *Oh. Oh, fuck me. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. *That... did not happen in the crash. Fuck this. *Lynn. *A town. Oh thank God, I thought we were miles from anything. *Hello? I'm lost... and hurt. *Is anybody there? Please! *Hey. Hey, man... *Oh shit... Oh shit you're... This just happened. *Who's... *That's... That's fucked up. *Shit... *Satanas Inimical Dei... Satan something God. *What in... *God... *Oh... Jesus... Who...? *God wants me dead? Okay. *Oh, God, my head... *The fuck was that? *It's like thay're hypnotized. *Lynn... where are we going?! *Jesus Christ Lynn! What's happening here?! *It's okay. I'm here. We're gonna get out of here okay? *What the hell? *I'm dreaming. Or out of my fucking mind. *I'm sorry I have to do this. You should have loved me. You should have halped me. Jesus forgive me, I don't know what to do. I'm so so sorry. Jessica... I remember this! *Jessica?...and Lynn?...when we were... *Oh fuck! I'm back into fourth grade. And here I thought this couldn't get any worse... *Oh, God... *This was Jessica's. *A church. *No no... Some kind of... *Heretic temple. *That'll do it. *Here goes nothing. *There. *That should do the trick. *Okay. Let's give it a shot. *I hope to god that does it. *Done. *Amen. *Good. *Baby steps, Blake, you can do this. *Find Lynn. She's all that matters. *I'm sure I can figure a way to get over the fence. *The road to the mine is somewhere around here... *I can pass through if i stop the water mill. *There's no way to open that fence. Maybe there's another way around. *I can still find my way to the mine. *Stop the bleeding. You've gotta stop the bleeding. *I'll die if I drop down that hatch. *Maybe there's a rope or something... *How am I gonna get across that lake? *That raft can't have gone far.... *The mine entrance is usually on the top floor. *Let's get the fuck out of this place. *This is going to be a ridiculous way to die. *The elevator's on its way. *Find Lynn. Nothing matters but Lynn. *Turn off the electricity. *How the fuck do I get out of here? *She's going to have the baby. We need shelter. *The chapel. We'll be safe in the chapel. *Trust this guy. *I'm not sure I've got a choice. *The chapel. Somebody there will know where they've taken Lynn. *Through that barn might lead to the chapel. *There's gotta be a way back to the village... *Get the elevator working again. *The elevator will get me up to the chapel. *The chapel gotta be close... *I can't see a fucking thing. *The microphone. *The mic. Try the mic. *Where's the fucking external mic on this thing? *Microphone. *Try the mic. *Right... *Leave it. *Okay... *Okey doke... *Jesus, you people... *I would fucking kill myself... *Sick bastards. *Sick fucks. *Yeah, God loves you, too. *JESUS! *Jesus... *Oh that's... Oh that's fucked up! *SHIT! *GOD! *Christian. But... strange. *What are...? *What the hell? *I'm dreaming. Or out of my fucking mind. *Music Class. *Oh shit! Lynn! *Don't... Please don't! Please don't! Please... *Oh you crazy motherfuckers... Oh God... *NO! No- Get- Let go! Fuck! Get off me! Fuck- fuck off, god damnit! *Ugh, LYNN! G-Get off me, Get off me! Lynn LYNN! No you Fu-ugh. You motherfuckers get off me- you leave her alone, leave her alone. No Lynn, LYNN Ugh, Fuck you! *Lynn no wait! NO WAIT. Don't! No no! For fuck sake... Shit. *Mother fucker! *Oh shit! Lynn!... LYNN!... Recordings *She wasn't there. Lynn's body wasn't in the wreckage. She could still be alive. *The pilot. I don't even remember his name. What the fuck kind of people would skin somebody alive... Jesus Christ, Lynn. *There's not supposed to be anything for miles. But... I wasn't alone out here. Fuck. I wasn't alone out here. *A tragedy wall. Topped with barbed wire. I could feel tension in my skin, somebody watching me. *It's enormous. Some sort of hillbilly Vatican. How could all of this have been here and nobody knows about it? It's not possible. *There's no picture. Just... noise. But I saw it, I know I saw it. *That... woman? Whatever she is, beat him to death. Something about finding Lynn. Something about a chapel. *They flayed them. Nailed them to wood. She was just a kid. *Jesus Christ. The others call her Marta. The smell of what she burned, like... Coal smoke and frankincense. *A teacher once told me that the music of birds was proof that God exists and loves us. *He said she did it to herself. He said he was protecting you. *The chapel. I could see the chapel. How far did this go? A feeling in my teeth like the sound of scissors. *Temple Gate, founded by Sullivan Knoth, the 'Modern Ezekiel'. Their knives sharp for the enemy. *I guess this is where the magic happens. Chairs for an audience to watch. I only saw her afterwards. I couldn't have... *Going to Heaven. God. Before they killed the children. You should have loved me. I... what am I doing? *The chapel. A chapel is supposed to be sanctuary. *They always... hurt women to punish men. It's sick. It's cowardly. *Meat hung to cure, hooks through their Achilles' tendons. *The mines. This leads to the mines. Where the others took Lynn. *I don't know how many of them got in my mouth. My skin wouldn't stop itching. They were trying to lift me up. *'Sickness Here. God Bless.' These people were rotting even before they were murdered. *I didn't even know what I was looking at. Some kind of deformed toddler. *Pieces of my skin stuck in the barbs. It was too late to hold her up. And I was just a kid. I was just... *She hanged herself before I could stop her. Or she didn't, no... wait. Not her... He... fuck. *My dad died within a month of my mom. He was perfectly healthy until she was gone, and then... *The lake smelled like... chemicals and dead things. *A tower. A radio tower or microwave relay. Civilization, maybe. For a second I was dumb enough to think I might not die. *'Help'. Help wasn't coming. *I wasn't surprised they were dead. I was impressed they'd ever even lived in all that poison. *Bodies so thick I could have walked across the water on their backs. It's almost funny... That's how you walk on water. *Killed as a warning. Or a welcome. We're all welcomed eventually. *Raining blood. Dripping off her shoes, I think. No. Just... I tried not to step in the blood because I didn't want to leave tracks. *Trapped. I was never going to get out. But now I knew it. At least I'd be there with her. *They lived down here. No, not lived. I had to find Lynn. I hoped I hadn't already. *Decorated with the dead. I checked faces, looking for Lynn. Looking for my own. For Jessica. *Loving and hating God is the same thing. Like making and killing children is the same thing. She told me to meet her in the music room. *We're out. I got Jessica out. It was cold but the snow had just started. We'll find a grown up and we'll tell them what happened. We'll be okay. It's not my fault. *The world was on fire, the baby was coming. The impossible child. Lynn said Jess was like her little sister. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. *The priest dies. You didn't have to do anything. You were a child, nobody could expect anything of you. None of this is my fault. *She's going to be okay. You have her. She'll get to grow up. She'll do everything she was born to do. Category:Dialogues